CSI: Dog Gone
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the Salazar incident Lindsey, Ed and Sharon have pulled their lives back together. However a new problem emerrges, involving the next door neighbours pitbull.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: DOG GONE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next CSI story, Sharon is now three years old, the Salazar incident is now just an unpleasant memory. Will the Kennedy family finally have peace from their problems, not quite, read on to find out why.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It was another day at the Kennedy house, the shadow that had been cast over them by Beatriz Salazar was gone. Sharon was now three years old and, due to her near-sight was now wearing glasses. A lot of the burns Lindsey had received during her captivity were healed now and were now barely noticeable scars. The only visible sign of her torture was the severed top part of her left ear. As it was sunny Lindsey was outside on the porch, watching Sharon as she played in the garden, Ed was inside just finishing the dishes from lunch and was going to come back outside shortly. Sharon was now standing over near a small rose bush at the end of the garden, at least one of the roses was in full bloom.<p>

'Maybe I could give this to Mommy, I hope she likes it'.

She went to pick the rose when suddenly she heard something. She looked over and saw the large vicious looking pitbull that lived next door. Within seconds it was on her, knocking her glasses aside as it began attacking her, Sharon screamed and tried to hold it back as it bit and scratched at her.

Lindsey looked up the moment she heard the first scream and saw what was going on, she jumped up and called out to her husband.

"Ed, quick, call 911, Sharon's being attacked by that dog from next door!"

She heard her husband hurrying and she ran out to save her daughter. When she got there one of the neighbours, a business man that lived across the road from them called Russell Long, was also there trying to pull the dog off Sharon. With the help of Russell, Lindsey was able to pull Sharon away from the dog, it had bitten into her leg, there were several bite marks on her arms and hands a jagged cut above her right eyebrow. Just then the owner of the dog, Bob Marsden came over, shouting something incoherent. Before Lindsey or Russell could say anything, he took the dog and they both headed back inside his house. Russell stooped down and handed Lindsey Sharon's glasses, she pocketed them and focused on her daughter, Sharon was crying and trembling, her wounds were bleeding. Ed was at Lindsey's side and they immediately did what they could to comfort Sharon. Two other people approached, Friedrich Staufenberg, a German immigrant who came to America in the sixties and was good friends with the Kennedy's and Phoebe Richards, an old woman who lived next door to the Kennedy's. Despite living alone Phoebe was still cheerful and friendly, her family also visited her a lot so she was never lonely. Lindsey and Ed realized that, along with Russell the two of had witnessed the attack but unlike Russell they weren't quick enough to try and intervene.

Soon the police and paramedics arrived, Sharon was quickly rushed to the ambulance, Ed and Lindsey walked over, before they entered they saw Catherine rushing towards them.

"What happened?"

"Mom, it's that dog next door, I told you about it remember".

Catherine nodded.

"It just attacked Sharon, for no reason".

"She didn't go anywhere near it?"  
>"No".<p>

Ed sighed.

"To be honest, I've always had suspicions about that dog".  
>"What suspicions?"<p>

"I think he's been using it in Dog Fighting".

Catherine sighed and shook her head.

"It he is, we'll find out. Don't worry about what's going on here just now, just go with Sharon".

"Right".

"Sara will meet you up at the hospital".

They nodded and got in the ambulance which drove off to the hospital.

Finally they arrived and Sharon was rushed through for treatment, Lindsey and Ed waited nervously outside. Sara then arrived with Holly.

"Hey guys, how you holding up?"

"We're okay, we spoke to the doctors, it looks like, it looks like Sharon's gonna pull through".

She smiled.

"That's good right".

"Yeah, physically she'll make a full recovery but it wouldn't surprise if she had a phobia of dogs after this".

There was silence for a moment and then Holly reached out for Lindsey who smiled and gently took her.

"It's okay Aunt Lindsey".

"I know, everything's gonna be fine".

They remained seated waiting to hear about Sharon's condition wondering what was happening back home.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, poor Sharon, luckily she was saved, next up the team will question the dogs owner and examine the scene of course, also Lindsey and Ed get news on their daughter's condition. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: DOG GONE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; While Sharon recovers in hospital the CSIs examine the scene or the attack and question the owner. Ed and Lindsey wait for news of their daughter and Ed decides he wants to take the owner to court. Will all go well.

Boris Yeltsin: Me too, my only problem is I'm allergic to them. Thanks.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Catherine was bus examining the scene, noticing the small bloodstains that were left on the grass. After carefully photographing them she looked around, Greg was with some of the officers talking to the three witnesses, Grissom and Brass were talking to the owner of the dog. Bob was indignant.<p>

"I don't know why you're bothering me?"  
>"Your dog just attacked a young girl".<p>

Bob glared at them.

"It was her own fault, she's the one who aggravated him anyway".

Brass and Grissom looked at each other incredulously, Grissom sighed.

"I find that highly unlikely sir".

"Just because she's related to one of you guys, you think..."  
>"Think carefully before you make any accusations, we'll be talking to the victim's parents, if they want to press charges and take you to court for this, you better be ready".<p>

Bob glared and shook his head.

"Whatever, it's the kids fault, my dog was just acting naturally to those that aggravate him".

With that he stomped back inside and slammed the door shut. Grissom and Brass returned to where Catherine was waiting.

"Let me guess, he's defending the dog".

"Yeah, although he allowed us to search the property before we spoke to him. Everything we've seen seems to back up Ed's suspicions".  
>"Dog Fighting".<p>

They nodded and after Greg finished talking to the witnesses they headed off to the hospital, Nick having already headed there shortly after Sara had arrived at the hospital.

At the hospital Lindsey was sitting, nervously waiting for news on her daughter, Sara sat with Holly while Ed was reliving his stress by talking to Nick.

"This is why I prefer cats to dogs".

Nick nodded and then sighed.

"I just can't believe this".

"Hopefully she should be fine".

Nick smiled.

"She'll be fine".

There was a short pause and then Ed decided to ask.

"Have you ever had any cases involving dogs?"  
>"Where to start".<p>

So Nick told Ed about the cases he had done involving dogs, soon the others arrived. Catherine and Nick kissed and then turned to Lindsey.

"How's it going?"

"Nothing yet, we're just waiting to hear from the doctors".

There was silence for a moment and then finally Catherine spoke to Ed.

"We conducted a search of the house, looks like your suspicions were right".

"So he was using it for Dog Fighting".

She nodded and then finally the doctor arrived, Lindsey immediately jumped to her feet.

"Is she okay".

"She'll be fine, some of her injuries required stitches but otherwise she's fine, we've collected several pieces of evidence for the CSIs".

After collecting the evidence the doctor spoke.

"Well, you can see her now, she's asking for you".

Ed and Lindsey headed through to Sharon's ward.

Sharon was sitting upright in the bed, the injury above her right eyebrow was one that had required stitches. She looked up as they entered.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"We're here sweetie, here".

Lindsey handed Sharon her glasses, she quickly put them on and smiled at her parents. Ed then spoke.

"Are you okay".

"I am now".

They hugged her and sat by the bed, finally Lindsey asked.

"Sweetie, what were you doing done by the end of the garden? I told not to go too far from the porch unless we're with you".

Sharon lowered her head and spoke.

"I was looking at the rose bush, I wanted to pick one and give it to you Mommy".

Lindsey smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I wasn't trying to scold you sweetie, I was just worried that's all".

"Thanks Mommy".

Ed smiled just then he heard Catherine's voice.

"Ed, there's something I need to ask you".

Ed walked just outside the room and waited while Catherine spoke to him.

"We're going to analyze the evidence, if everything adds up the way things are looking, you should be able to take the owner to court".

"Good, he should pay for what he's done".

Catherine then left and Ed returned to the ward.

Meanwhile the CSIs examined the evidence that had been gathered, it wasn't long before they determined that the not only was the dog's attack unprovoked and also, importantly that the dog was definitely being used in Dog Fighting, Sharon was lucky to have escaped with the minor injuries she had received. Eventually Catherine approached Ed with their findings.

"Okay Ed, your suspicions were on the mark, the dog was used in Dog Fighting, Sharon's really lucky she only received those injuries".

"Great, just great, now what".

Catherine sighed and continued.

"If you want, we can take this to court and deal with it".

"Yes, I wanna take this guy to court, I want him to pay for what he's done".

Catherine nodded and soon they were planning the court, the owner was indignant again and despite complaining he knew he had to go to court otherwise the dog would simply be taken from him. Eventually the preparations for the court case were complete and while Sharon was recovering in hospital Ed and the CSIs along with the witnesses prepared to speak against Bob Marsden.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, things are heating up, next up is the court scene, since my other CSI stories focused on the evidence anyalzing I've decided to make this one focus on the court scene. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: DOG GONE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; The beginning of the court case against Bob Marsden and his dog, will Ed and Lindsey get justice for what has happened to their daughter.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The court case was now in session, Ed was on the stand ready to talk about his suspicions and tell the court what happened to his daughter. The attorney spoke.<p>

"So, Mr. Kennedy, I understand had suspicions about the defendant's dog for some time".

Ed nodded and responded.

"Yes, I had my suspicions that the dog in question was being used for Dog Fights".

"Based on?"

Ed continued.

"Research I've done and reports I've heard about pit-bulls. They're known to have lethal force when they bite, my Daughter got lucky".

"You are aware that suspicions alone do not mean that the dog was being used in fights".

"Yes, but the CSIs who investigated the scene found evidence that backs up my suspicions".

The attorney nodded and then continued.

"I think one fact we wish to establish is if this attack was unprovoked or not, the defendant is claiming the dog attacked because he was provoked".

"I assure you that wasn't the case sir, there are three witnesses that can verify the dog wasn't provoked in any way".

The attorney nodded and checked his notes before continuing.

"I see. Mr. Kennedy, since you can't see, what did you hear that gave you a clue as to what was happening?"

Ed nodded and spoke.

"I was inside when the attack first occurred, I heard my wife, who was sitting outside and saw what happened, screaming for me to call 911. That was when I heard my daughter screaming and growling noises, I only knew it was a dog because my wife told me. I called 911 and ran outside, by then my wife had managed to get my daughter away from the dog and the owner had taken it back inside his home. I stayed with my wife and daughter until the police and paramedics arrived, I told the police what I knew and then went with my wife and daughter to the hospital".

The entire court had listened in shock at the ferocity of what had happened, the attorney checked his notes again.

The attorney then spoke.

"I see, who are the witnesses you mentioned?"

"Phoebe Richards, our next door neighbour, Friedrich Staufenberg, another neighbour, and Russell Long, a businessman who lives across the street from me and my family".

"Thank you Mr. Kennedy, I would like to question the witnesses".

Lindsey walked up and helped guide Ed off the stand and back to his seat. Once they were seated Phoebe then took the stand. The attorney smiled and then spoke.

"Ms. Richards, would you please tell the court what you witnessed during the event when the pit-bull attacked Sharon Willows Kennedy".

"I was reading the newspaper, my Grandchildren were going to be coming around later in the day, I was waiting for them. I then heard screaming coming from the direction of the Kennedy's house, I looked out the window and saw Sharon with that dog biting her leg".

The attorney thought for a moment and then asked.

"Ms. Richards, did you try and stop the dog".

"By the time I got outside her mother had already freed her from the dog".

The attorney then asked one of the most important questions.

"Did you ever witness the victim go anywhere near the dog before the incident occurred?"

"No, Sharon never went anywhere near that dog".

"Very well, thank you Ms. Richards. May we speak to the next witness?"

Phoebe then returned to her seat while Friedrich took the stand.

"Mr. Staufenberg, you witnessed the event occur, is that correct".

"Yes, I was just finishing my lunch when I heard loud noises. I looked out the window saw the attack, I ran outside but by that time the dog's owner had taken it back inside".

"I see and you are certain that the dog wasn't provoked by Sharon Willows Kennedy in any way".

Friedrich nodded.

"That is correct, she was minding her own business and the dog attacked her as if it was crazy".

The attorney made a quick note and then.

"Thank you Mr. Staufenberg, may we have the next witness please?"

It was now Russell Long's turn to take the stand.

Russell long took the stand and prepared for the attorney's questions.

"Now then Mr. Long, can you tell us what you witnessed during the attack".

"The girl was just pickin' a rose in the garden, when the dog comes out of nowhere are starts attacking her".

The attorney thought for a moment and then asked.

"Was it the owner's garden?"

"No it was her own garden, Mr. Marsden wouldn't let a rose bush grow on his garden".

"What did you do when you witnessed the attack?"

Russell sighed and spoke.

"I ran to help her, Mrs. Kennedy was there within moments and together we were able to get Sharon away from the dog, Mr. Marsden came out and shouted incoherently, he then took the dog back inside. We were joined moments later by Mr. Kennedy".

"Thank you Mr. Long, that will be all".

Once Russell left the stand the attorney spoke to the judge.

"If it's possible and she doesn't object, I'd like to question Mrs. Kennedy about what happened before talking to the defendant".

The judge looked over at Lindsey who sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't bear to talk what happened".

"That's fine; I'd like to question the defendant now".

Bob Marsden then took the stand in defense of his dog.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Bob tries to speak in defense for his dog, also the sentence is finally decided, will justice be done, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: DOG GONE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; the court case continues, will justice be done, read on to see.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, you bet he is, but he's got no hope, surely.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Bob Marsden was on the stand doing his upmost to defend his dog.<p>

"Mr. Marsden, are you aware your dog could've seriously or possibly killed Sharon Willows Kennedy".  
>"It was the kid's fault, she was egging him on".<p>

The attorney looked at him and decided to make a point.

"All of Mr. Kennedy's witnesses say differently".  
>"How do we know they're telling the truth?"<br>"I find it hard to believe that three people could all tell the exact same lie".

Bob glared, his anger rising.

"It was my garden, the kid didn't know about better, my dog acted the way he always did with trespassers".  
>"We've established that the victim was in her <em>own <em>garden, picking a rose from the rose bush. Your dog ran over and viciously attacked her".

The attorney decided to press his advantage.

"We will be hearing about the evidence to see if it's true, so make this easier on yourself. Are you using this dog for Dog Fighting, is that why it was so vicious when it attacked that poor girl?"

"So what if I am?"

The attorney sighed and shook his head.

"Dog Fighting is illegal in Nevada, add to that the fact your dog viciously and without provocation attacked a young girl, and things are looking bleak for you and your dog".

Bob swallowed nervously but had no reply.

The attorney nodded and dismissed the defendant and called the CSIs forwards to display the evidence. The jury and the rest of the court watched as all the evidence was displayed and soon it became apparent that Ed's suspicions were perfectly accurate, the dog was being used for Dog Fighting. The reason for its increased ferocity was explained, Bob had been ensuring his dog's victory in the Dog Fighting by injecting it with steroids, it had steroids in its system when it attacked Sharon, this proved just how lucky Sharon was in escaping with the injuries she had. When Catherine was on the stand the attorney knew he had to cover everything.

"Now, Mrs. Stokes, I understand the victim in this case is your Granddaughter?"  
>"Yes, which is why I did not investigate the house or the dog, I only took photographs of the scene of the attack".<p>

"These photographs".

The attorney showed Catherine the photographs of the area where Sharon had been attacked.

"Yes, that is the photographs I took".

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes".

After seeing all the evidence the attorney spoke to the jury.

"We have heard the defendant, we have heard from witnesses and the father of the victim. We have been presented with the evidence, all that remains is to decide what is to be done about the dog and its owner".

The jury left to deliberate, the jury was divided on what to do about the dog, they all agreed however on the charges of Reckless Endangerment for Bob Marsden.

While waiting for the jury to deliberate a brief adjournment was permitted, Ed and Lindsey were standing just outside the courthouse. The CSIs were standing nearby, just then Lindsey's phone rang, she answered it.

"Yes".

"Mrs. Kennedy, I'm calling from the hospital, your daughter has made a complete recovery, we've removed the stitches, she's ready to go home".  
>"Really, that's great, we'll come pick her up as soon as the court case is done".<p>

The doctor agreed and they hung up, Lindsey then delivered the good news.

"Guys, Sharon's fine, she's made a complete recovery".

The others smiled and hugged them, finally they returned to the courtroom, ready for the jury's decision.

As they sat the jury walked into the room and delivered their verdict.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of Reckless Endangerment, we have determined that the dog should be taken from its owner and sent to a facility. There is can be determined if it will be a threat to anyone when the steroids are not affecting it".

The decision was accepted, the defendant was led from the courtroom, the others all left, Ed and Lindsey headed for the hospital to pick up Sharon.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the case has been closed, the dog has been taken away and the defendant charged, next up Ed and Lindsey go to pick up Sharon and take her home. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: DOG GONE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; the final chapter, Ed and Lindsey pick Sharon up from the hospital and take her home, relieved that their nightmare has come to an end.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

* * *

><p>Ed and Lindsey arrived at the hospital and after speaking with the woman at the reception they headed for Sharon's ward. Sharon was talking to the doctor who had informed her that, now she had recovered her parents were coming to take her home.<p>

"I'm going home now?"

"Yeah, your parents will be here soon…In fact, here they are now".

Ed and Lindsey walked into the ward, Sharon ran over to them.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

They hugged her and then Lindsey spoke.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Great".

Lindsey carefully examined the scar above Sharon's eye, noticing that it had definitely healed she smiled.

"That's great, you ready to go home?"  
>"Yeah".<p>

Ed smiled.

"Let's get you home".

They then left the ward and headed back to the parking lot over to Lindsey's car. Once there Ed buckled Sharon into her car seat and got in the car himself, once they were all buckled in Lindsey switched the ignition on and drove home.

Once they got home it was late, Lindsey got Sharon ready for bed and, despite her worries that Sharon would suffer from nightmares, Sharon insisted she was fine and so Lindsey put her to bed. After tucking her daughter in and kissing her goodnight Lindsey headed back through to the living room. Ed sat waiting, she walked over and sat down, Ed smiled and they kissed, Lindsey decided to voice her concerns.

"Sharon said she'd be okay, but I'm worried Ed, who knows how badly this had affected her".

Ed nodded.

"You're right, but remember, she has us, we can help her get through it".

"Yeah, but if it gets really bad…?"

"We'll the counsellor again".

Lindsey agreed, luckily Sharon slept soundly that night so Ed and Lindsey went to bed, feeling easier in their hearts, overjoyed that their daughter was safe.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, Sharon is safe now and if things become to much for her to cope with she has her family to help her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
